1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock device for releasably holding a slider in the fastener full-closing position of a slide fastener attached to a container such as bag, luggage or trunk for closing an opening in the container.
2. Prior Art
A typical example of the known slider lock devices of the type described is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 33-14493. The disclosed lock device includes a box-like housing attachted to a container and having a cylinder lock mechanism for releasably holding the pull tab of a slider in position against movement. Another known lock device shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-23647 includes a male lock member pivotally connected to the pull tab of a slider and snappingly engageable with a female lock member to lock the slider in position against displacement.
The lock device shown in the first-mentioned Japanese publication has a drawback that since the housing projects into the container, the interior space of the container is reduced in the vicinity of the housing and an article in the container may be damaged when engaged with the housing. The lock device of the latter-mentioned Japanese publication is also disadvantageous in that the male lock member when unlocked is unsightly dangling from the slider pull tab and produces unpleasant shock noises. Furthermore, both of the known slider lock devices are defective from the aesthetic view because their lock mechanisms can be observed from the outside of the container.